


Никогда не изменяйте ведьмам

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Неслучившиеся вселенные [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, ведьмы - Freeform, магия, сказка в нашей реальности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Series: Неслучившиеся вселенные [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930162





	Никогда не изменяйте ведьмам

Когда команда вваливается к нему в дом, первое, что делает Серхио, — это тянется к пульту, чтобы выключить телевизор. Он слишком давно знает Марсело, чтобы ожидать успеха, но он пробует — и пульт выхватывают у него из рук.

— «Заколдованная Элла»? Серьёзно?

Все ржут, потому что их капитан смотрит вечерами детские сказки. Кто-то спрашивает, что за фильм, и Лукас просвещает невежу:

— Сказка, где девчонка делала, что ей говорят. Буквально всё. Я бы посмотрел порно-версию...

— Пилар! Пилар, красавица моя! — кричит Марсело, и Серхио разочаровывает его, объясняя, что Пилар с детьми на ранчо и вернутся они только через несколько дней.

Остальные разбредаются по комнатам. Кто-то рубится в ФИФА, кто-то танцует, большинство сидят по двое-трое и болтают. Идеальная вечеринка, где хозяин дома никому неинтересен.

Серхио плюхается на диван и только тогда замечает, что Лука досматривает кино, хмурясь, несмотря на счастливый финал. В руке бокал с вином. Серхио усмехается, подсаживаясь ближе. Лука наклоняется к нему и говорит тихо и очень серьёзно:

— А ты знаешь, что Пилар — ведьма?

— Знаю, — доверительно шепчет в ответ Серхио.

Лука поднимает брови в немом вопросе, но Серхио качает головой.

Вечеринка почти заканчивается. По одному или группами все расползаются по домам, вызывая такси или напрашиваясь в машину к более трезвым товарищам, сердечно прощаются и исчезают за дверью.

Серхио выдыхает, потягивается и подпрыгивает чуть не до потолка, услышав за спиной тихое:

— Расскажи.

Лука выглядит настолько своим здесь, что немудрено не заметить его, сидящего, подобрав ноги, в кресле.

— А ты как узнал? — спрашивает Серхио, потому что, конечно, никто не верит в сказки, но факт есть факт: его любимая женщина — ведьма. И ничего тут не поделаешь.

— Да вот узнал... — Лука запускает руку себе в волосы, запутывая пряди, — мы же балканцы, дикие люди. У нас, понимаешь, оборотень вампиром погоняет, а ведьмы, как медведи с балалайками у русских, — за каждым деревом. Такие глаза только у них бывают. Я разве что вот чем удивлён. Ведьмы обычно ревнивы. Почему она не превратила тебя в крысу или тыкву. Во что-то, менее склонное лапать всех вокруг?

Серхио смеётся:

— Допустим, мы разговариваем серьёзно. Но, если что, я отопрусь, скажу, что хотел тебя разыграть. — Лука кивает, и Серхио продолжает: — Пилар умна, на редкость не ревнива, но у неё есть гордость и весьма своеобразное чувство юмора. Я как-то изменил ей... — Он пожимает плечами, глядя в распахнутые в неверии глаза. — Да-да. Изменил, причём это было совершенно необязательно, так... мимолётное увлечение. И она меня заколдовала.

— Как? У тебя теперь есть хвост? Или рожки? Или встаёт только на неё? Или вообще не?

— Плохо ты знаешь Пилар. И, кстати, ведьм. Тоже мне, балканец. Она сказала: «Раз ты не можешь удержать свой член в штанах, будешь теперь спать с каждым, кто позовёт».

— Ого. Сурово. И как, зовут?

— А ты как думаешь? Самое смешное, изменил-то я ей с девушкой. А после проклятия выяснил, что парням я тоже нравлюсь. И с ними, кстати, проще: как правило, никто не хочет продолжения и не придумывает имена нашим будущим детям.

— Погоди. Что-то не сходится. Ты должен из постелей не вылезать тогда.

— И опять ты проваливаешь ведьмоведение. Конечно, проклятие сопровождается условиями. Человек должен действительно очень хотеть меня. Он должен предложить мне, глядя в глаза, и это должно исключать разночтения. То есть «Я хочу тебя» не прокатит, а вот «Пойдём перепихнёмся» — уже засчитывается. С одним претендентом это происходит один раз. Больше можно — если на то будет моё желание, но проклятие будет уже ни при чём. И немножко милосердия. Три раза в год я могу ответить «нет».

Лука наливает ещё два бокала. Серхио смотрит в свой и усмехается:

— Только вот не нужно меня жалеть. Всё не так плохо, и на этот год у меня осталось ещё два отказа.

— Куда ж ты успел один потратить? Ладно, не отвечай. Даже если ты Переса отшил — твоё дело. Лучше скажи, как снять это?

— О! Отличный вопрос. Есть целых два выхода. Либо я сам влюблюсь в предложившего, да так сильно, что решу оставить семью. Тогда проклятие автоматически рассеется после ночи с этим человеком, а Пилар примет мой выбор.

— Либо?

— Либо я опять-таки влюблюсь, но не настолько, чтобы новая любовь перекрыла чувства к моей ведьме. Тогда, ответив отказом, я избавляюсь от этого дерьма навсегда. Но никаких интимных контактов на стороне у меня не будет. Ну, в смысле постели.

— Поня-я-ятненько... — тянет Лука, допивает вино, подходит к сидящему Серхио, наклоняется, упираясь ему в колени, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне, и лёгким тоном предлагает: — Серхио, пойдём перепихнёмся?

Пока Серхио кашляет, захлебнувшись, он смотрит со смесью иронии и грусти, ожидая ответа.

Серхио, вытирая с губ капли вина и пытаясь отдышаться, лихорадочно раздумывает над ответом. Наконец поднимает взгляд и твёрдо говорит:

— Нет. И спасибо.


End file.
